


You don't need no Halloween

by perfect_shotgun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: Иногда Итану снятся странные сны





	You don't need no Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> пост-плохая концовка, но все не так уж и плохо; и Итан, и Лукас заражены; текст писался до выхода Not A Hero и является АУ по отношению к нему; автор хэдканонит Лукаса немножко больным на голову, но все-таки котиком, чьи психические проблемы усугубил контроль Иви

После Луизианы Итана не мучают кошмары. Ему должна сниться Иви, или Джек, или Маргарет, или Мия с ножом в шее, или окаменевшая Зои; он должен просыпаться в холодном поту, испуганный и тяжело дышащий, и проводить оставшиеся до рассвета часы на кухне.  
Ему не снится ничего из этого.  
Ему снятся болота и бесконечные дороги, и боль в ногах, и тупая усталость; ему снится, что это помогает _не думать,_ забыть обо всем случившемся. Во снах он ищет ночлег на обочине, прячется в кустах и обнимает колени, вздрагивая от холода, и пережидает ночь, а потом — идет дальше, пока не упадет от усталости.  
Ему снится, что ему снится, что он — Итан Уинтерс, техасец, программист-фрилансер с ПТСР, убивший жену собственными руками. Ему снится, что он не понимает, проснулся ли.

Во сне он включает кофеварку и просыпается на обочине с пересохшим от жажды ртом, а потом просыпается снова  
и снова  
и снова;  
Итан задремывает перед ноутбуком — пять минут, не больше, — и распахивает глаза перед указателем "Дулак — 5 миль". Кажется, он стоит здесь уже очень долго; жара бьет его наотмашь, и кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног. Запахи, звуки, все это; он закрывает глаза и слышит за спиной шорох шин, а потом короткое:  
— Подвезти?-  
и просыпается в своем кабинете, перед погасшим ноутбуком.

Следующее, что ему снится — Новый Орлеан. Итан бывал здесь раньше, и не раз; он узнает эти улицы, несколько раз пьет в знакомых барах, один раз даже прокатывается на трамвае — прямо как раньше. Будь это в реальность, он вспоминал бы, как познакомился с Мией, но во снах его снедает тоска и вина — слишком сильная, чтобы можно было думать о чем-то еще.  
Во снах он надирается, как последняя свинья, и потом ничего не помнит.  
Потом ему вообще перестает что-либо сниться.

Через неделю он срывается из дома, прямо как тогда (и снова в Луизиану, думает он, выворачивая на трассу, опять попадешь в неприятности, Уинтерс); до Нового Орлеана пять часов езды, у него есть деньги на мотель, и почему-то он уверен, что увидит что-то снова, когда доберется туда.  
Обязательно увидит.  
На закате, наконец прорвавшись сквозь пробки, он подъезжает к "Свитс Инн". Это не то место, где предпочли бы останавливаться туристы, но на одну ночь сойдет; на парковке почти нет машин, и это не удивляет. Итан был здесь один раз и даже не вспомнил бы про это место, но в последнем сне он ворочался здесь, на слишком жесткой кровати, кусая свои пальцы, и это было отрезвляюще больно.

Ночью он видит расписанные баллончиком грязные стены, и жесткий матрас, и собственную перетянутую жгутом жилистую руку с грязными, обломанными ногтями; укол еле ощутим, но он просыпается, как от толчка в бок.

Обострившееся чутье, спасавшее его в Далви, говорит — езжай на юг, к реке; Итан чувствует себя охотничьим псом, когда сворачивает на Сейнт-Клод-Авеню и углубляется в Байуотер. Он никогда не бывал в трущобах; что ж, будет интересный опыт.  
(Маленькие аккуратные дома снова напоминают ему о Мие; если бы все сложилось по-другому... но оно не сложилось.)  
Чутье — интуиция, — ведет его дальше и дальше; Итан хмурится, изредка прикрывает глаза, но нет — никаких видений, никаких подсказок. Ищи сам, Уинтерс. Может быть, даже найдешь.  
Заброшенный дом он замечает не сразу — черные окна с крепко засевшими в рамах стеклянными осколками, осыпающаяся краска, черно-красные граффити на стенах и приоткрытой двери; Итан останавливает машину на обочине и вытаскивает из бардачка пистолет, торопливо сует его за пояс штанов. Две обоймы отправляются в карман куртки.  
Просто на всякий случай, думает он.

В доме почти пусто, это он знает наверняка. Интуиция тянет его наверх, но сначала он проверяет первый этаж — комнату за комнатой, держа пистолет наготове; но нет, никого и ничего. Ни наркоманов, ни очередных зараженных ублюдков, ни той отвратительной жижи — только пятна плесени на потолке и в углах да вездесущие граффити.  
Так что он поднимается наверх.  
Лестница не скрипит под его ногами, сердце бьется быстро и гулко; кажется, он вот-вот найдет что-то очень важное, что-то родное  
(Мия?),  
и Итан толкает в первую же комнату носком ботинка.  
Первое и единственное, что он видит — Лукас Бейкер, скорчившийся на грязном матрасе в дальнем углу. Бледное лицо, блестящий в лунном свете пот, закатанные рукава, перехваченная жгутом рука;  
_этот ублюдок._  
Итану становится сложно дышать.  
— Что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? — голос звучит слишком громко и _неправильно;_ он опускает пистолет и подходит ближе. Что-то не так не только с его голосом — здесь все _не то_ , все неестественное, будто смотришь в зеркало, но видишь чужое лицо, будто все так, но одновременно _не так_.  
Лукас, разумеется, молчит — только смотрит сквозь него огромными глазами, в которых от радужки осталась только тонкая серая нить вокруг зрачка; да он же боится, понимает Итан и опускается на корточки рядом с матрасом, он же напуган до усрачки,  
неужели он боится меня?  
От этой мысли становится смешно; пальцы подрагивают, когда он вынимает шприц из чужой руки. Вот мы и поменялись местами, думает Итан, но не чувствует злорадства на самом деле. Мстить ему тоже не хочется.  
— Чем ты закинулся? — спрашивает он зачем-то, хоть и знает, что ему не ответят. — И где деньги-то взял? Так и знал, что ты чертов наркоман. Нормальным такие идеи в голову не приходят.  
Чужое лицо искажается — странная смесь страха и гнева; Лукас хватает его за руку, сжимает так крепко, что наверняка остались бы синяки, если бы не остатки вируса в его (их) крови.  
— Я не псих, — бормочет он. — Не псих. Не псих.

Итан выносит его из дома на руках. Лукас совсем легкий, будто за последние недели толком ничего не ел, и цепляется за него как-то слишком отчаянно; Итан укладывает его на заднее сиденье, укрывает непонятно как оказавшимся в багажнике пледом и мрачно представляет, как будет чистить салон. Других вариантов, правда, нет — сидеть ровно Лукас не может.  
— Заблюешь машину — будешь сам отмывать, — предупреждает Итан, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь; Лукас, кажется, его не слышит.  
Итан толком не поспал, а впереди пятичасовая дорога домой, но он не боится. В конце концов, он уже едет по самому опасному району Нового Орлеана с торчком на заднем сиденье; для такого нужна правильная музыка, и он включает магнитолу.  
Южная готика будет в самый раз.

Лукас приходит в себя на въезде в Хьюстон, когда начинает играть "Ghosting"; Итан понимает это не сразу, усталый и зачарованный мягким женским голосом, но все же понимает — когда сзади раздается странный сдавленный звук, слишком тихий, чтобы можно было понять, что это. Итан поспешно съезжает на обочину и останавливается, чтобы перегнуться назад, не боясь ни в кого врезаться.  
В первую секунду он не видит Лукаса, только скомканный старый плед, и замирает в недоумении — сбежал? куда? как? не выпрыгнул же на полном ходу из окна, Итан услышал бы; но потом плед вздрагивает, и звук раздается снова, уже отчетливей.  
Сухой горький всхлип.  
— Эй, — Итан протягивает руку и осторожно треплет его по... он надеется, это плечо. — Эй. Что случилось?  
Плед вздрагивает — так, словно Лукас подтянул колени к груди. Итан не собирается проверять.  
— Песня, — раздается сдавленное, и Итан снова чувствует что-то странное, слишком сильное — что-то, заставившее его забрать Лукаса из того дома. Наверное, это жалость; он не уверен. — Зои любила ее слушать, когда... когда была ее очередь прибираться.  
Итан моргает. Он не знает, что ответить.  
(это все моя вина, думает он)  
Он уже отворачивается обратно и кладет руки на руль, когда Лукас заговаривает снова:  
— Ты хочешь меня убить?  
— Что? — Итан вздрагивает и смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида. — Нет. С чего ты вообще это взял, я же не... — псих какой-то, думает он, но обрывает себя. Другое на ум не идет, и он замолкает.  
— Я... делал разные вещи, — Лукас садится ровно, придерживая плед на плечах, и только сейчас Итан замечает, какой он худой. — Убивал людей, и тебя тоже хотел убить, а теперь ты можешь это сделать, и... — он взмахивает рукой и задевает штурманское сиденье. — Я только хотел сказать: если хочешь, поторопись.  
Итан чувствует себя полным идиотом, потому что первые несколько секунд единственное, что он может выдавить — это изумленное: _"Что?"_. Он сдерживается и ждет, когда в голову придет что-то другое.  
— Я не хочу тебя убивать, — повторяет он наконец и поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.

Они приезжают домой на рассвете. Солнце только собирается вставать, небо фиолетово-голубое, с красно-золотой каймой горизонта на востоке, а воздух такой прозрачный и холодный, что, кажется, почти звенит; выйдя из машины, Итан выдыхает и на секунду обхватывает себя руками, прежде чем помочь Лукасу вылезти.  
— Сначала примешь душ, — предупреждает Итан ворчливо, — и почистишь зубы, и только _потом_ ляжешь спать. Диван раскладывается. Запасная щетка — зеленая. Ну, чего встал? Пошли.

Итан засыпает под шум воды; ему снится, что он наконец дома.


End file.
